It's Our Secret!
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Sesuatu hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi pada seorang Hibari Kyoya. Baik Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu ataupun Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun kemudian. Kejadian tak terduga yang disebabkan oleh hal yang tak terduga pula. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?.../ Fict pertamaku untuk pair TYL1818! New chap UPDATE! Hope you like it! Mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

Ya minna~…. Ada yang masih ingat denganku? Sang _author gaje_ nan abal ini?  
Kuharap iya… :D

_Ne_, kali ini daku kembali akan menyampah di _FKHRI_ dengan membawa _fict_ abal yang _pair_nya _TYL_1818! Adakah yang suka? Ah, ku harap ada! Tapi jika ada, daku minta maaf karena telah menistakan _pair_ _fave_ reader. m(_ _)m

_Yosh! _Daku tak menambah _**A/N**_ yang semakin tak jelas ini. _Saa~… _lebih baik kita mulai saja!

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira-sensei**_

_**It's Our Secret © Belongs To Me**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**_

**TYLHibari x Hibari (TYL1818)**

**.**

_**RATED**_

_**T  
**_

**.**

_**GENRE**_

_**Romance, Mistery**_**  
(Jujur, agak bingung dengan yang satu ini!)**

**.**

_**WARNING**_

_**BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI**_** , Anti-**_**YAOI**_**? **_**Please Get OUT**_**! **_**LEMON**_** kurang asem, **_**typo**_**(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), **_**summary**_** gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, **_**GAJE**_** (sangat), **_**just TWOSHOT**_**, **_**POV**_** gak jelas, **_**setting**__**in TYL**_**, beberapa bulan setelah F**_**uture arc**_**.**

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Sesuatu hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi pada seorang Hibari Kyoya. Baik Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu ataupun Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun kemudian. Kejadian tak terduga yang disebabkan oleh hal yang tak terduga pula.  
Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Saat ini terlihat seorang pria di sebuah ruangan yang jika kita perhatikan, ruangan tersebut seperti ruang laboratorium penelitian. Namun anehnya, sang pria tidak memakai jas khusus laboratorium seperti orang pada umumnya.

Pria tersebut malah menggunakan pakaian setelan jas hitam juga celana panjang yang berwarna hitam tentunya, dengan kemeja yang berwarna ungu serta dasi yang terpasang rapih di lehernya.

Pria itu memiliki rambut raven hitam. Sungguh sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih khas orang asia. Tak lupa bola mata _Blue Metal_ yang dimilikinya, juga sorot matanya yang tajam–memfokuskan diri pada apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Sungguh hal tersebut mempertegas betapa sempurnanya ciptaan sang Pencipta untuk dirinya.

"…"

Sunyi. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili keadaan si pria di ruangan tersebut.

Yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah deru nafas yang teratur dari si pria serta suara benturan alat – alat yang digunakan pria tersebut.

"Hah..." Kali ini terdengar suara helaan nafas dari mulut si pria.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan tersebut.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat sang pria raven terhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

"Maaf Kyo-san. Ini aku, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Ucap seseorang-yang telah mengetuk pintu-dari luar ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa,Tetsu?" Tanya orang tersebut-yang dipanggil oleh Kusakabe,'Kyo-san'-sambil meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya jika saya lancang. Tapi, Kyo-san sudah seharian tak keluar dari ruang ini." Ucap Kusakabe dengan hati – hati. "Jadi saya membawakan makanan serta minuman untuk Kyo-san." Lanjut Kusakabe.

"Masuk!" Hanya itu respon dari Kyo-san–Hibari Kyoya.

"_Ha'i_." Jawab Kusakabe setelah mendengar ucapan dari sang _carnivore_ Namimori.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Suara langkah yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu milik Kusakabe Tetsuya tersebut, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kyo-san… Anda harus menjaga kesehatan tubuh anda. Anda tak boleh memaksakan diri." Ucap Kusakabe sembari meletakkan nampan yang membawa sebuah piring berisi onigiri dan segelas teh hijau.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku." Ucap Hibari sambil memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya kepada Kusakabe.

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya Kyo-san!" Kusakabe yang merasa telah mengucapkan hal yang salah, segera meminta maaf kepada Hibari.

Mengapa? Karena dia tidak ingin di_'kamikorosu'_ oleh sang mantan 'Ketua Komite Disiplin'.

"…" Bukannya merespon. Hibari malah mengabaikan permintaan maaf sang anak buahnya, dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"K-Kyo-san…" Ucap Kusakabe memanggil _Boss_nya.

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan lagi. Cepat keluar dari ruangan ini." Ucap Hibari dengan dinginnya.

"Ba-baik!" Jawab Kusakabe dengan cepat, sembari berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

'Aku masih sayang nyawa…' Kata – kata tersebut terus berputar di dalam pikiran Kusakabe.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang Hibari kerjakan saat ini?

Jika dilihat – lihat, di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah alat yang mirip namun beda*?* dengan alat mesin waktu milik Irie Shouichi sang mantan _Boss White Spell_ dari _Millefiore_ _Famiglia _cabang Jepang, dan yang ternyata merupakan sang mata – mata _Vongola Famiglia._

Bagi para anggota _Vongola_, hal itu memang sangat mengejutkan. Namun tidak bagi Hibari yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya sedari awal. Bahkan dia juga turut berpartisipasi dalam sandiwara tersebut.

Namun, dalam _fict_ ini bukanlah hal itu yang akan diceritakan.

Mengapa? Karena pertarungan antara _Vongola_ _Famiglia _dan _Millefiore_ _Famiglia _telah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pertarungan tersebut dimenangakan oleh _Vongola_ _Famiglia_–tepatnya oleh sang _Don Vongola_ muda berasal dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Lalu keadaan _Vongola_ yang dulu sempat hancur, kini berangsur – angsur pulih. Walau belum seluruhnya pulih total, namun bagian – bagian vital dalam _Vongola_ sudah pulih.

Dan semenjak kejadian – kejadian _Time Travel_ saat pertarungan antara _Vongola_ dan _Millefiore_ dulu, tak ayal membuat perbincangan yang cukup hangat dikalangan para mafia. Bukan hanya menjadi perbincangan, namun juga banyak para _Famiglia – Famiglia_ yang merasa tertarik dan menawarkan diri untuk bekerja sama dengan _Vongola_-yang notabenenya sebagai _Famiglia_ pertama dalam proyek 'Pengembangan Mesin Waktu', dengan menggunakan konsep _'Bazooka-Ten-Year'_ milik _Bovino_ _Famiglia._

Hal ini juga berlaku untuk sang _carnivore_ Namimori. Dia merasa tertarik dan ingin mengembangkan mesin tersebut, namun dengan caranya sendiri.

Yeah… Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa seorang Hibari Kyoya tak akan pernah menyukai hal yang berbau dengan 'berkumpul' dan 'keramaian'.

Seperti saat ini, dia sedang menganalisa kembali mesin hasil ciptaanya. Dengan sedikit konsep dari mesin waktu milik Irie Shouichi.

Apakah dia sudah selesai?

Belum. Hibari hanya sedang memeriksa kembali mesinnya, karena menurut dia ini masih belum sempurna.

"Hah..." Sembari menghela nafas, Hibari melesakkan punggungya pada sandaran kursi yang sedang dia duduki. Lalu memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

Sepertinya Hibari sudah cukup lelah, karena seharian dia hampir tak beranjak dari kursi itu.

Tak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola mata _Blue Metal_ miliknya. Dia melihat ke arah nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman-yang tadi sempat dibawakan oleh Kusakabe-.

Mata _Blue Metal _miliknya melihat kepulan asap dari gelas yang berisikan teh hijau. Dan tak lama kemudian tangan Hibari bergerak untuk mengambil gelas tersebut.

_SLRUP_

Hibari menyeruput teh hijau tersebut. Menikmati rasa teh hijau yang masih cukup panas tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kurang?" Sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Hibari. Yang sepertinya-atau sudah dipastikan-pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_CKRAK_

Sesaat setelah Hibari meletakkan gelas teh hijau miliknya, gelas tersebut tiba – tiba retak.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Hibari terdiam dan memandangi gelas tersebut.

'Ada apa ini?' Pikir Hibari dalam hatinya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Hibari bergerak menuju gelas yang retak tersebut.

Namun, penglihatannya tiba – tiba menjadi buram, juga kepalanya yang tiba – tiba terasa pening. Seketika Hibari memejamkan matanya.

Oh, mungkin`kah ini efek dari bekerja seharian di ruangan tertutup tanpa adanya udara segar?

_PRANG_

Disaat dia–Hibari mencoba menyentuh gelas yang retak tersebut, bukannya menyentuh gelas itu, Hibari malah menyenggolnya-terlihat seperti melemparnya-dikarena rasa pening dan pandangan buram yang tiba – tiba datang melanda dirinya.

Hibari yang mendengar suara pecahan sang gelas, sedikit tersadar dari rasa sakitnya. Perlahan Hibari membuka matanya.

Kini dia sedang berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk melihat dari mana asal suara yang cukup membuatnya kaget.

Perlahan tapi pasti, penglihatan Hibari yang semula buram kini sudah cukup jelas. Walaupun rasa pening yang melandanya memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menutup sang permata _Blue Metal_.

Dan akhirnya Hibari melihat penyebab munculnya suara gelas pecah tersebut.

Diam.

Ya. Hibari hanya terdiam melihat pecahan kaca yang berceceran di lantai, tepat di bawah meja kerjanya.

'Sial…' Pikir Hibari.

_BRAK_

Sontak suara tersebut membuat Hibari-yang masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri–kaget, walau hal tersebut tak dia tunjukkan di wajahnya.

Lalu, pandangan Hibari yang semula pada pecahan gelas tersebut, akhirnya teralihkan ke asal suara yang sempat membuatnya kaget.

"Kyo-san!"

Ah, ternyata itu Kusakabe yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut secara tiba – tiba.

"Tetsu…" Ucap Hibari menyebutkan mantan 'Wakil Ketua Komite Disiplin' Namimori.

"Ya Kyo-san? Anda tidak apa – apa? Saya mendengar suara keras dari sini. Karena saya khawatir, jadi saya cepat – cepat kema–" Ucapan Kusakabe terhenti saat melihat pecahan gelas yang berada di bawah meja Hibari.

"Ah! Jadi suara keras itu dari gelas yang pecah itu? Apa anda tidak apa – apa, Kyo-san?"  
Kusakabe akhirnya mengetahui asal suara tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya dia melupakan satu hal.

"Tetsu… Kau…" Ucap Hibari seraya mengeluarkan aura 'tak nyaman' pada Kusakabe.

"E-eh? Ky-Kyo-san?" Tanya Kusakabe dengan suara yang terbata – bata.

"Kau–"

_NYUT_

Ucapan Hibari terhenti saat merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya kembali terasa.

"K-Kyo-san? Anda tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kusakabe yang cukup bingung dengan _Boss_nya, karena sudah tak merasakan lagi aura 'tak nyaman' yang dikeluarkan oleh _Boss_nya.

"Tidak. Tetsu, cepat kau bereskan gelas yang pecah itu." Perintah Hibari seraya memijat kecil pada keningnya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"_Ha-Ha'i_!" Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Kusakabe berikan atas perintah Hibari.

Hibari yang masih asyik memijat keningya pun mencium bau anyir khas darah manusia.

Saat melihat tangannya, Hibari kembali sadar. Ternyata jari telunjuknya sedikit tergores dan mengeluarakan darah.

'Darah? Mungkin`kah saat menyenggol gelas yang retak tadi?' Pikir Hibari yang kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya.

"Kyo-san, saya sudah membereskan gelasnya. Apa anda tidak memerlukan apapun? Saya siap untuk membawakannya." Ucap Kusakabe sesaat setelah membereskan pecahan gelas itu.

"Tidak. Kau cukup keluar saja dari ruangan ini." Ucap Hibari dengan dinginnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jari milikknya.

"_Ha-ha'i_!" Ucap Kusakabe kaku.

Mendapat perintah yang begitu dingin, Kusakabe mengerti bahwa _Boss_nya sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Dan dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Kusakabe segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

_SREK_

_BLAM_

Terdengar oleh Hibari suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

Namun sepertinya Hibari lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuk miliknya itu.

_TES_

Terdengar suara tetesan sebuah cairan yang cukup pekat. Kecil memang, namun tetap saja bagi seorang Hibari Kyoya tetap bisa mendengar suara sekecil itu.

Yak! Hibari melihat darah miliknya menetes ke bawah–tepatnya menuju meja kerja Hibari. Dan tiba – tiba,

_NGIIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

Terdengar suara yang cukup nyaring dari arah mesin waktunya.

Sontak Hal tersebut membuat Hibari tersadar dari 'dunianya'. Dan dengan segera melihat ke arah mesin waktu lalu beralih menuju komputer di meja kerjanya.

'Kenapa bisa?' Pikir Hibari saat melihat _signal_ yang begitu kuat ditunjukkan pada layar monitor.

Kembali. Kembali Hibari mencium bau amis yang berasal dari jarinya.

Seakan tersadar dari rasa penasarannya, Hibari melihat jarinya kemudian melihat tetesan darah miliknya yang menutupi sebagian _chip_ kecil yang langsung terhubung pada mesin waktunya.

'_Binggo_…' Ucap Hibari dalam hatinya seraya mengeluarkan seringai kecil saat melihat hal tersebut.

_NGIIINNNGGG_

_DZIIIINNNGGGG_

Kembali terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah mesin waktu itu. Hal tersebut membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke mesin waktu tersebut.

Terlihat kali ini mesin waktu tersebut terbuka secara perlahan diiringi kepulan asap yang berasal dari mesin tersebut.

Dan yang telihat selanjutnya adalah terlihat seorang anak laki – laki yang memiliki wajah sama persis seperti Hibari, hanya saja ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil. Dan anak tersebut memakai pakaian seragam gakuran hitam, khas Hibari saat menjabat 'Ketua Komite Disiplin' Namimori.

Tak lupa dengan _arm bands_ yang terpasang rapi di pakaiannya.

Ya!

Dia,

Adalah

Hibari Kyoya

Dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**= oOo **_**It's Our Secret **_**oOo =**

Hibari Kyoya-atau panggil saja Kyoya agar tak membingungkan-yang berasal dari masa ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan kekaguman akan hal ini.

Ya, Kyoya hanya bisa terkejut dan kagum.

"_Ne_, Kau! Tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku?" Tanya Hibari Kyoya-atau panggil saja Hibari- dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Pertanyaan Hibari membuat Kyoya tersadar dari rasa kaget dan kagumnya.

Namun, tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Wao… Tak kusangka efeknya akan sangat cepat walau hanya menggunakan setetes saja."  
Bukannya menjawab, Kyoya malah mengatakkan efek setetes darah miliknya.

Dan tentunya hal tersebut tak dimengerti oleh Hibari.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Akan ku _kamikorosu_!" Hibari yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab, akhirnya menyiapkan _tonfa_ andalannya untuk 'menggigit sampai mati' pria yang tak dikenalnya namun wajahnya tak asing bagi dirinya.

"_Chotto_… Kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya Kyoya yang menyeringai melihat sikap 'dirinya' dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan beranjak dari kursinya menghampiri 'dirinya'–melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sempat melanda dirinya.

"Aku tak akan mau mengenal seorang _herbivore_ sepertimu." Ucap Hibari yang semakin siaga melihat pria tersebut-yang harus Hibari akui memang sangat tampan-mendekat padanya.

"Kau… Sungguh tak mengenalku?" Ucap Kyoya memperlebar seringainya serta mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

"…" Hibari yang kesal akhirnya menyerang pria tersebut secara tiba – tiba.

_GREP_

_TRANG_

Belum sempat benda _metal_ itu menyentuh tubuh sang pria. _Tonfa_ tersebut sudah terlepas dari genggaman Hibari.

Ya! Sesaat sebelum tonfa Hibari menyentuh tubuh Kyoya, Kyoya sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Hibari lalu melepas paksa tonfanya.

Oh, sekalipun Hibari seorang _carnivore_ Namimori. Dia akan tetap kalah dengan dirinya sendiri dari masa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Benar`kan?

"Kau… Tak perlu kasar pada dirimu sendiri, Hibari Kyoya." Ucap Kyoya tepat di telinga Hibari.

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Kyoya yang mengunci tangan Hibari di belakang punggung Hibari. Dan otomatis Kyoya berada tepat di belakang Hibari.

"Apa maksudmu, _herbivore_?" Tanya Hibari karena jujur saja, Hibari sangat bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yah, walau tak dia tunjukkan di wajahnya.

"Bukan, aku bukan seorang _herbivore_. Aku adalah _carnivore _sepertimu. Bahkan…" Kyoya member jeda pada ucapannya.

"Bahkan aku ini sama sepertimu dari segala hal. Tepatnya aku adalah dirimu, Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun setelah masa mu." Lanjut Kyoya menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"Jadi kau diriku?" Hibari masih cukup bingung. Hingga muncul beberapa pertanyaan dibenaknya.

_SRET_

"Ya." Ucap Kyoya melepas kuncian tangan pada Hibari karena dia rasa Hibari sudah cukup tenang.

"…" Hibari hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia memang tahu tentang mesin waktu itu. Tapi, bukan`kah mesin waktu milik Irie Shouichi itu akan menyimpan tubuh dirinya yang _versi _masa depan?

Melihat 'dirinya' terdiam dengan raut wajah membingungkan, tak tahan membuat Kyoya kembali menyeringai. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menjelaskan keadaan saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat membingungkan bagimu. Tapi cukup sulit untuk menjelaskannya, hanya saja kau dan aku bisa saling bertatap muka itu berkat mesin waktu hasil _modifikasi_ ku dan sedikit darahku." Jelas Kyoya sambil menunjuk mesin waktu miliknya serta _chip_ yang tertutupi darah yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Juga, aku memprogram mesin ini agar tubuh masa depan seseorang tak perlu disimpan di mesin waktu, yang ternyata hanya membutuhkan sedikit darah seseorang." Lanjut Kyoya menjelaskan mesin waktu itu.

Hibari yang memang berotak cerdas, maka tak perlu waktu lama untuk memproses kata – kata pria yang ada dihadapannya. Akhirnya berucap,

"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa kembali?" Pertanyaan yang _simple_ namun memang harus dipertanyakan.

"Itu mudah. Cukup kau dekati mesin waktu itu dan aku hapus darahku yang melekat pada _chip _ini." Ucap Kyoya yang semakin _intens _memandangi Hibari.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau hapus darahmu dan kembalikan aku pada masaku!" Perintah Hibari.

"Wao… Tak perlu buru – buru. Apa kau tak tertarik untuk bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri?" Ucap Kyoya sembari menunjukkan seringainya dan memegang sebuah _box weapon_ berwarna ungu khas _cloud flame_.

"Menarik." Hanya itu yang bisa Hibari keluarkan saat melihat 'dirinya' dari masa depan menantang untuk bertarung.

Bukan`kah musuh terkuat bagi setiap orang di dunia ini adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Bagus. Tapi, pertarungan tak akan menarik jika tak ada hadiahnya, bukan?" Tanya Kyoya pada Hibari.

"Katakan!" Perintah Hibari seperti biasanya.

"Jika kau yang menang, maka aku akan langsung mengembalikanmu. Tapi jika aku yang menang, maka kau harus menuruti perintahku. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyoya.

"Terserah." Hanya itu yang Hibari katakan tanpa menyadari seringai yang muncul pada wajah tampan Kyoya yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

**=== Di ruang latihan milik Kyoya ===**

"Kau siap?" Tanya Kyoya pada Hibari.

Kyoya yang sudah mengeluarkan _tonfa_nya dari _box weapon_ miliknya, memastikan bahwa lawan bertarungnya sudah siap.

"Tak perlu bertanya. Kau sendiri sudah tahu." Ucap Hibari dengan dinginnya. Seraya memperlihatkan _tonfa_ yang begitu mirip dengan milik Kyoya.

Terlihat dari sorot matanya, bahwa dia–Hibari sudah tak sabar ingin 'menggigit sampai mati' orang yang ada di hadapannya, dan mengaku – ngaku sebagai dirinya di masa depan.

"Baiklah kalau begit–"

_TRANG_

"–hm… Kau sungguh tak sabaran." Ucap Kyoya saat menahan serangan _tonfa_ Hibari menggunakan _tonfa_ miliknya.

"_Urusai_." Jawab Hibari dengan mudahnya.

Ya! Kalimat Kyoya beberapa saat lalu tak selesai akibat serangan yang tiba – tiba dari Hibari.

Namun bagaimanpun juga Kyoya adalah Hibari dari masa depan, yang tentu saja sudah jauh lebih hebat dari segi apapun dibanding Hibari dari masa lalu.

_TRANG_

_TRANG_

_TRANG_

Kembali terdengar suara benturan kedua benda _metal_ yang berasal dari dua orang yang sama namun berbeda masa itu.

Saat ini terlihat dengan jelas Hibari yang terus menyerang Kyoya dengan _tonfa _miliknya. Namun terlihat dengan jelas pula Kyoya yang dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan Hibari.

Dan hal ini terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit-bahkan jam-kedepan.

_TRANG_

_TRANG_

Dan kembali setelah 2 jam terlewati, suara yang benturan benda _metal_ masih terdengar dari arah keduanya.

Namun, sepertinya ada perbedaan kondisi dari awal pertarungan.

Sebelumnya Hibari yang terlihat tenang, kini terlihat kelelahan dengan baju yang sudah sobek di sana sini, juga memar yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Tak lupa sedikit darah yang muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

Namun jauh berbeda dengan Kyoya yang bajunya masih terpasang rapi tanpa ada sobekan sedikitpun. Walau dia juga terlihat sedikit kelelahan, tapi tak membuat sang mantan _carnivore _Namimori ini harus kewalahan dengan serangan seseorang yang pasalnya adalah dirinya sendiri dari masa lalu.

Kyoya justru terlihat senang sekali menikmati pertarungan ini. Terutama melihat raut wajah dirinya dari masa lalu yang dia akui sangat menarik.

Tanpa sadar Kyoya menaikkan sudut bibirnya–tepatnya menyeringai saat memikirkan pikiran gilanya.

Ya, pikiran gilanya.

Oh, bukankah memikirkan bahwa dirinya di masa lalu sangat menarik, terutama setelah melihat dirinya dalam kondisi 'kelelahan' hingga kau ingin memilikinya. Padahal jelas – jelas dirinya adalah dirimu sendiri namun dari masa yang berbeda, sungguh pikiran yang gila bukan?

'Gila.' Pikir Kyoya

Ah ya, hanya kata itu yang memenuhi kepala Kyoya saat ini.

Namun tak mau buang – buang waktu, Kyoya memanfaatkan kondisi Hibari yang kelelahan dengan menyerangnya.

_TRANG_

_PRANG_

Ah, tepatnya bukan menyerang Hibari, hanya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Hibari pada _tonfa_nya.

Dan karena serangan Kyoya yang sangat tiba – tiba itu, Hibari tak bisa menahan apalagi menghindari serangan Kyoya.

Dan akhirnya _tonfa _Hibari pun terlempar jauh dan jatuh di lantai ruangan ini.

Hibari yang memang sudah sangat lelahpun akhirnya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya lalu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Namun, sesaat sebelum dia merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan ini, Hibari merasakan kehangatan juga aroma _maskulin_ yang menyerang indra penciumannya.

Dan dengan perlahan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

"Kau ini selalu memaksakan. Benar – benar khas Hibari Kyoya." Ucap Kyoya saat melihat Hibari yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam dekapannya.

**=== Di dalam ruang rahasia milik Kyoya ===**

Kyoya segera meletakkan tubuh Hibari-yang lebih kecil darinya-pada sebuah kasur _king size_ yang telah tersedia di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ya. Ini adalah ruang rahasia milik Kyoya. Dilengkapi sidik jari serta tombol _password_ sebagai syarat untuk memasuki ruangan ini, juga salah satu ruangan yang kedap suara selain ruang latihan miliknya.

Tak ada yang tahu bahkan Kusakabe Tetsuya sekalipun, hanya Kyoya yang tahu.

"Enghh…" Lenguh Hibari saat merasakan kelembutan kasur menerpa punggungnya.

Mau tak mau Kyoya sedikit tersenyum-atau menyeringai-melihat sikap Hibari.

Namun, Kyoya yang tak mau semakin terhanyut pada pesona dirinya dari masa lalu, akhirnya beranjak dan mencari kotak P3K.

Untuk apa?

Oh tentunya untuk mengobati luka pada tubuh sang pria mungil yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di kasur miliknya, seusai pertarungan tadi.

Setelah menemukan benda yang dia cari, dia–Kyoya dengan segera membuka kotak P3K sesaat setelah membuka baju Hibari. Lalu Kyoya membuka penutup cairan yang termasuk pada golongan alkohol itu. Dan sedikit menumpahkannya pada kapas yang _steril_.

Dengan perlahan dia usapkan pada tubuh Hibari yang terluka. Tentunya dia tak ingin dirinya dari masa lalu terkena infeksi kuman akibat kecerobohannya yang telah melukai dirinya sendiri.

Oh, betapa dia sangat menyayangi dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun dan siapapun.

"Enghh…" Terdengar kembali lenguhan milik sang Hibari Kyoya dari masa lalu.

Rasa perih yang tiba – tiba melanda di sekujur tubuhnya, tak ayal membuat dirinya sadar.

Dan dengan perlahan, mata Hibari terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Pandangannya yang semula gelap tiba – tiba merasa silau karena menerima cahaya yang dia yakini berupa cahaya lampu, dengan segera dia menghalau jalannya masuk cahaya pada matanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Hola readers_! Bagaimana dengan _chap_ pertama? Bikin penasaran? *_reader_: KAGAK!*  
Ugh… Ne, _yare – yare…_ Daku tahu, _fict_ku memang selalu _abal_, hingga membuat para _reader_ menganggap _fict _ini sampah… *pundung di pojokan* TT^TT

Ah ya! Adakah _reader_ atau _author_ lain di FKHRI yang suka dengan _pair_ _TYL_1818? Kalau ada, yuk kita ramein _pair_ ini? *maksa**digampar*

_Etto_… Adakah _reader_ yang berminat menunggu _chap_ selanjutnya? Jika ada, daku akan memperingatkan bahwa_ chap_ depan _FULL LEMON!_ Yah… Walau _lemon_nya gak asem sih… *gigit jari*

Yosh! Dari pada _curcol_ gak jelas, mending daku akhiri **A/N **_gaje_ ini, dan

_**P**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**A**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulasan **_**Chapter**_** 1**

Oh, betapa dia sangat menyayangi dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun dan siapapun.

"Enghh…" Terdengar kembali lenguhan milik sang Hibari Kyoya dari masa lalu.

Rasa perih yang tiba – tiba melanda di sekujur tubuhnya, tak ayal membuat dirinya sadar.

Dan dengan perlahan, mata Hibari terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Pandangannya yang semula gelap tiba – tiba merasa silau karena menerima cahaya yang dia yakini berupa cahaya lampu, dengan segera dia menghalau jalannya masuk cahaya pada matanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

* * *

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira-sensei**_

_**It's Our Secret © Belongs To Me**_

**.**

_**PAIRING**_

**TYLHibari x Hibari (TYL1818)**

**.**

_**RATED**_

_**M**_

**.**

_**GENRE**_

_**Romance, Mistery**_**  
(Jujur, agak bingung dengan yang satu ini!)**

**.**

_**WARNING**_

_**BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI**_** , Anti-**_**YAOI**_**? **_**Please Get OUT**_**! **_**LEMON**_** kurang asem, **_**typo**_**(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak), **_**summary**_** gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya, **_**GAJE**_** (sangat), **_**just TWOSHOT**_**(Apakah akan bertambah? Entahlah), **_**POV**_** gak jelas, **_**setting**__**in TYL**_**, beberapa bulan setelah **_**Future arc**_**.**

**Panggilan untuk **_**TYL**_**Hibari****adalah Kyoya.**

**.**

_**SUMMARY**_

**Sesuatu hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi pada seorang Hibari Kyoya. Baik Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu ataupun Hibari Kyoya dari masa sepuluh tahun kemudian. Kejadian tak terduga yang disebabkan oleh hal yang tak terduga pula.  
Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 (last chapter?)**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya baik dari masa depan maupun masa lalu 'membenci herbivore lemah' dan 'menyukai diri sendiri lebih dari apapun'."

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Terdengar suara _baritone_ khas Hibari Kyoya. Hanya saja kali ini suara tersebut lebih berat.

Ah, lebih jelasnya, pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan oleh Hibari Kyoya dari masa depan kepada 'dirinya' yang dari masa lalu.

"Kau…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Hibari katakan saat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyoya.

"Hm… Ya?"

Karena merasa dipanggil, Kyoya menyahuti panggilan Hibari.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hibari cukup kebingungan dengan keadaanya saat ini. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, dan terasa nyeri juga perih dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hm… Tak kusangka, diriku di masa lalu sebodoh ini." Jawab Kyoya atas pertanyaan Hibari dengan nada yang meremehkan.

_TWICTH_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Kau itu adalah diriku. Tapi tak kusangka diriku yang sepuluh tahun lalu itu sebodoh ini," ucap Kyoya dengan entengnya, "Kau sendiri bisa lihat`kan ini kotak P3K? _So,_ sudah pasti aku sedang mengobati tubuhmu yang sempat terluka tadi."

Mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyoya, membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Hibari–yang menandakan bahwa dirinya merasa kesal! Ya, kesal!

Oh ayolah, tak akan ada _carnivore_ yang tidak marah jika telah diremehkan. Apalagi jika yang meremehkannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Namun, harus Hibari akui. Dirinya sedikit terlihat bodoh menanyakan hal itu, padahal sudah jelas – jelas dia melihat beberapa gulungan perban.

"Ho… Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengobati lukaku." Ucap Hibari dengan sombongnya menanggapi pernyataan Kyoya.

Ya, seperti biasa. Sudah sifat sang Hibari Kyoya yang tak mau mengakui kesalahan ataupun kebodohannya.

"Wao… Sungguh?" Ucap Kyoya saat melihat sikap dirinya dari masa lalu.

"_Urusai!_ Cepat, kembalikan diriku ke masa ku!" Perintah Hibari tiba – tiba.

"Tak secepat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita sebelum bertanding?"

Ya! Kyoya kembali mengingatkan Hibari akan perjanjian mereka sebelum bertanding.

"Tidak." Ucap Hibari pendek.

Oh, mengingat hal itu berarti mengingatkan dirinya akan kekalahan Hibari oleh dirinya sendiri dari masa sepuluh tahun kemudian. Dan dirinya tak suka kekalahan.

Benar – benar khas seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Baguslah."

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan." Perintah Hibari mengabaikan sebuah seringai yang tercetak di wajah tampan Kyoya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Goda Kyoya seraya lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Hibari.

"Cepat."

"Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan protes. Kalau tidak, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke masa mu." Ucap Kyoya-yang kini telah berada di dekat Hibari-tepat di telinga Hibari.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hibari yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kyoya.

"_Saa~_… Ayo kita mulai…"

Ucap Kyoya dengan seringai penuh makna.

"Maksudmu memulai ap-mmhhhh!"

Yak! Ucapan Hibari terhenti–tepatnya terpaksa terhenti akibat perbuatan Kyoya yang tiba – tiba mencium bibirnya.

Dengan posisi kedua tangan Hibari dikunci oleh salah satu tangan milik Kyoya.

Hanya dengan satu tangan saja? Oh tentunya kita harus ingat siapa Kyoya. Dia adalah sang Hibari Kyoya dari masa depan.

"Mmmmhhh… Le-ummhhh… Phasss-emmmmhhh!"

Hibari yang merasa ada sebuah kesalahan dengan sikap 'dirinya' dari masa depan, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mmmhhh… Kau-ummhhh…"

Hibari masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyoya.

Tapi, karena cengkraman Kyoya sangat kuat. Dan kita harus mengingat bagaimana keadaan Hibari saat ini. Ya, Hibari masih merasakan sakit dari luka memar yang dialaminya.

Namun, seakan lupa dengan luka itu, Kyoya telah tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang mencium Hibari.

Ya! Kyoya telah lepas kendali.

Kyoya yang tak kuasa menahan hasratnya saat melihat Hibari yang tanpa penutup tubuh bagian atas itu akhirnya lepas kendali. Kyoya akui, bahwa 'dirinya' dari masa lalu sangatlah mengagumkan. Cantik? Ah, tentu saja. Namun untunglah tak ada yang bisa mendekati Hibari berkat _aura_ 'mengerikan' yang selalu Hibari–tepatnya Hibari Kyoya lakukan. Baik dari masa lalu, ataupun dari masa depan.

Dan Kyoya mensyukuri hal itu. Setidaknya tidak akan ada saingan bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kyoya.

Terdengar sangat 'gila' mungkin. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Emmm… Uhmmmpp!"

Ah, terdengar kembali desahan Hibari saat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kyoya.

Kyoya yang terus melumat bibir mungil Hibari. Hingga Hibari yakin bibirnya sudah sangat membengkak akibat ciuman yang cukup ganas dari Kyoya.

Namun, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya Kyoya ataupun Hibari, mereka juga adalah seorang manusia, yang mau tak mau harus memenuhi kebutuhan yang wajib dipenuhi oleh seorang manusia. Ya, mereka tetap harus bernafas.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Ya, seusai tautan diantara bibir mereka terlepas, Hibari dengan rakusnya, segera menghirup gas beratom O yang terdapat disekitar mereka. Kyoya? Tentu saja dia ikut menghirup gas tersebut. Namun tak serakus Hibari.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Kyoya yang menindih tubuh Hibari dan kedua tangan Hibari yang masih dikunci oleh Kyoya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Ucap Hibari namun dengan nada perintah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyoya segera melepaskan kunciannya.

Oh jangan salah sangka. Kyoya bukanlah takut pada perintah Hibari.

Hanya saja, dia tahu bahwa kunciannya sangat keras hingga dia yakini tangan Hibari sedikit lecet.

"Kau, apa maksudmu?" Ucap Hibari penuh selidik.

"'Maksud'?" Tanya Kyoya yang secara tak sadar mengusap pipi Hibari.

"Kau…"

"Aku mencintaimu–ah bukan. Aku ingin memiliki diriku sendiri!"

Hibari yang mendengar ucapan Kyoya yang menurutnya cukup 'gila' ini, hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"Aku ingin sekali menceritakan awal 'mengapa diriku mencintaimu bahkan ingin memiliki diriku sendiri'. Namun…" Ucap Hibari terhenti.

"Namun?" Tanya Hibari penasaran.

"Namun sesungguhnya aku sudah tak tahan ingin memilikimu sejak awal kita bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi, persiapkanlah dirimu~…"

Usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, Kyoya menyeringai lebar penuh makna–tanpa menghilangkan kesan tampan dari wajahnya, bahkan malah terlihat lebih tampan.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyoya. Berbeda pula dengan Hibari.

Hibari yang memang dasarnya berotak cerdas, sehingga dia sangat paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh 'dirinya' di masa depan.

Dan reaksi Hibari setelah mendengar ucapan Kyoya sungguh sangat mengejutkan!

"Wao… Benarkah? Kalau begitu, karena kau adalah diriku. Maka tak masalah bagiku."

Ya! Itulah reaksi Hibari.

Bukannya berusaha melepaskan diri. Hibari malah berkata seperti itu–tak lupa dengan munculnya seringai di wajahnya. Persis dengan seringai mirip Kyoya.

Dan kali ini yang terkejut bukanlah Hibari, melainkan Kyoya. Ya! Kyoya sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Hibari. Namun hal itu tidaklah berlangsung lama, karena,

"Ah… Kau memang seorang Hibari Kyoya."

Kyoya segera berkata seperti itu.

Ah, kali ini seringai di wajah Kyoya semakin lebar.

"Tentu. Karena kau adalah diriku, maka aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya." Jawab Hibari dengan _simple_nya sembari membelai wajah Kyoya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyoya sambil menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Hibari pada wajahnya.

"Ya. Lagi pula jika kau adalah diriku. Kau pasti tahu tentangku bukan?" Dan kembali Hibari menjawab pertanyaan Kyoya. Namun dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan balik untuk Kyoya.

"Ho? Tentu," ucap Kyoya menjawab pertanyaan Hibari,

"Hibari Kyoya baik dari masa depan maupun masa lalu 'membenci herbivore lemah' dan 'menyukai diri sendiri lebih dari apapun'." Lanjut Kyoya menjelaskan tentang diri mereka sendiri yang memang satu kesatuan.

"Kau benar. Asal ada satu syarat." Hibari tiba – tiba mengajukan syarat.

"Ya?"

"Kau tak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Ho… Itu kah syaratnya?"

"Ya."

"Tak masalah. Ah, _it's our secret_?"

"Ya."

Ah, ternyata itulah syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Kyoya. Mudah? Tentu saja!

"Diskusi selesai. Bisa`kah kita mulai segera?" Ucap Kyoya tiba – tiba.

Ara~… Sepertinya Kyoya sudah tak tahan! Apalagi di hadapannya kini terlihat Hibari yang bertelanjang dada.

Eh? Jangan bilang kalian lupa bahwa Hibari saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada seusai di obati luka memar yang di dapatnya dari Kyoya?

_**Ooo Back to Story ooO**_

"Tentu." Ucap Hibari setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyoya dengan tatapan sendu serta membelai wajah Kyoya yang kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan tak ingin meunggu lebih lama lagi. Kyoya segera melumat kembali bibir manis milik Hibari, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

"Uhmmpp… Uhmmpp…"

Kyoya terus melumat bibir Hibari, dia hisap bibir atas ataupun bibir bawah Hibari. Dan kegiatannya direspon baik oleh Hibari. Respon Hibari dari kegiatan Kyoya adalah mendesah! Ya, mendesah!

Dan menurut Kyoya, desahan Hibari adalah sebuah melodi yang sangat indah. Hingga membuat _libido_nya naik.

Kyoya yang agak bosan menghisap bibir Hibari segera menggesekkan lutut kanannya pada kejantanan Hibari.

"Ahhmmm… Mmmhhh…"

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Hibari mendesah agak keras dan menutup matanya. Ya, Hibari merasakan lutut Kyoya pada daerah _sensitive_nya–yang Hibari yakini sengaja digesekkan oleh Kyoya.

Akibat perbuatan Kyoya, Hibari seketika mendesah dan sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Tentunya Kyoya tak ingin membuang waktunya hanya untuk memandang 'dirinya' dari masa lalu, maka dengan segera dia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hibari. Lalu, menjelajahi mulut Hibari yang dia rasakan sangatlah manis.

"Emmmhhppp…. Enghhhmmmm…"

Lidah Kyoya menjelajahi mulut Hibari, mengabsen gigi milik Hibari satu persatu, dan tak lupa mengajak lidah Hibari untuk berdansa bersama lidahnya.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah diantara mereka.

Lidah mereka saling mendominasi di dalam mulut Hibari. Namun, tak lama kemudian Kyoya mengalah, membiarkan lidah Hibari membelit lidahnya dan mendorongnya keluar mulut Hibari dan berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyoya.

Dengan senang hati Kyoya mengajak lidah Hibari untuk berkunjung ke dalam mulutnya.

Hibari yang sudah terlena tak menyadari bahwa Kyoya tengah menyeringai.

Ya, lidah Hibari mengikuti arah lidah Kyoya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Kyoya. Namun, setelah lidah Hibari berada di dalam mulut Kyoya,

"Enngggghhhmmmmm~…"

Hibari mendesah karena rasa kaget dan rasa asing namun nikmat yang melanda indera pengecapnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ah, ternyata Kyoya tidaklah sepenuhnya mengalah. Dia hanya ingin bermain – main dengan lidah Hibari.

Disaat lidah Hibari ada di dalam mulutnya, dia–Kyoya segera menghisap lidah Hibari dengan sangat kuat.

Ternyata itu jebakan.

Namun, sepertinya hal tersebut tidaklah membuat Hibari kesal. Karena hisapan Kyoya pada lidahnya sangatlah terasa nikmat bagi dirinya.

"Emmmhpppp…."

Ya, terdengar kembali desahan milik Hibari.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Kyoya mengakhiri sesi _French Kiss_nya dengan Hibari dan menghisap kuat bibir bawah Hibari.

"Ungghhh…."  
Hibari hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuan Kyoya.

Saat ini Kyoya tengah menatap Hibari dengan tatapan lapar.

Oh, bagaimana dia yang _notabene_nya seorang _carnivore_ tidak akan merasa lapar, jika di hadapannya jelas – jelas ada seorang mangsa yang sangat '_special_'. Ah, perlukah kuingatkan bahwa mangsanya kali ini adalah seorang _carnivore_ juga?

_OK!_

_**Ooo Back to story ooO**_

Hibari yang kelelahan akibat ciuman maut dari Kyoya hanya bisa terengah – engah berusaha mengisi pasokan udara yang ada di paru – parunya.

Namun, sepertinya Kyoya sangat menikmati keadaan Hibari saat ini.

'Ide gila namun bisa dicoba.' Ucap Kyoya tiba – tiba di dalam hatinya.

Ya, ditengah kegiatannya saat ini yang sedang 'menatap tubuh Hibari', terlintas ide yang cukup gila.

Dengan segera dia–Kyoya mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ya, selagi Hibari keasyikan menghirup udara, Kyoya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melancarkan ide gilanya.

_SREK_

_SRET_

_DZINNNGGGG_

"Kyuupiiii~…."

YA! Ternyata Kyoya membuka _Vongola Box Weapon_ miliknya.

Cincinnya? Oh, tentunya menggunakan _Vongola_ _Ring. _Ah, perlukah kuingatkan di masa ini Byakuran sudah kalah sehingga masa depan berubah? _Ok, _lupakan hal itu.

"Roll…" Tiba – tiba Kyoya berucap memanggil nama hewan tersebut.

Hibari yang mendengar Kyoya memanggil salah satu hewan yang tak asing baginya. Segera membuka matanya.

"_Cambio Forma_…" Terdengar kembali suara Kyoya.

Sesaat setelah Kyoya mengatakan hal itu, Hibari terlonjak kaget melihat sesuatu di tangan Kyoya.

Ya. Sebuah borgol! Tepatnya Alaude _Handscuff. _Akhirnya Hibari berucap,

"Apa yang kau lak-ehmmmmp!"

_CKREK_

Ya, ucapan Hibari terhenti akibat Kyoya yang menciumnya kembali. Namun, kali ini terdengar sebuah kuncian borgol.

Dan borgol tersebut mengunci kedua tangan Hibari agar selalu berada di atas kepalanya. Rantai kecil pada borgol tersebut Kyoya selipkan pada tiang penyangga pada kasur yang sedang mereka tempati.

"Ugh… Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku tidak akan lari!"

Sepertinya saat ini Kyoya sudah melepaskan ciumannya pada Hibari.

"Tenang saja… Aku hanya berpikir hal ini akan menarik. Itu saja."

"Bodoh." Ucap Hibari menanggapi ucapan Kyoya.

Dan reaksi Kyoya? Dia hanya menyeringai tak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai kembali."

"Cepat–enghhhhh!"

Dan kali ini Hibari kembali mendesah akibat perbuatan Kyoya yang menyerang tengkuknya.

Kyoya menjilati tengkuk Hibari secara perlahan. Dia terus menjilati lidahnya pada permukaan kulit Hibari. Jilat dan gigit! Hal itu sengaja Kyoya lakukan untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

Ya, bahwa Hibari Kyoya adalah milik dirinya sendiri.

"Engghhhh…"

Sebagai respon atas perbuatan Kyoya, Hibari hanya mengerang tak jelas.

Kyoya terus menjilat dan memberikan _kissmark_ disetiap permukaan kulit Hibari yang terlewati oleh jilatan lidahnya.

Dia jilat dari leher Hibari menuju dagu, kemudian pipi, dan kelopak mata. Turun kembali ke pipi Hibari dan menuju bibir mungil _nan_ manis bagi dirinya.

Kemudian Kyoya melumat kembali bibir Hibari yang sudah benar – benar bengkak. Dia–Kyoya kembali meng_explore _apa yang ada di dalam mulut Hibari.

"Ennggghhh…" Lenguh Hibari penuh nikmat.

Kyoya menyeringai senang! Ya, Kyoya merasa senang karena Hibari ternyata sangat menikmatinya. Namun, bosan dengan mulut Hibari, Kyoya kembali menjelajahi dan memberikan _kissmark_ di kulit Hibari.

Dan, tepat ketika sampai pada dada Hibari, Kyoya segera menjilati _nipple_ Hibari sebelah kiri. Dia jilat, hisap dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"Engghhhhhh! Ennggghhhh! Ka-engghhh!"

Tak ayal perbuatan Kyoya membuat Hibari mendesah cukup hebat.

Kyoya yang melihat hal itu segera membuka pakaiannya. Dimulai dari dasi, jas, lalu _tuxedo_ miliknya hingga dirinya sama – sama bertelanjang dada seperti Hibari.

Dan seteleh membuka pakaiannya, Kyoya segera membuka celana yang masih digunakan oleh Hibari. Dengan kedua tangannya, Kyoya membuka paksa celana tersebut. Baik celana panjangnya ataupun _underware_nya.

Alhasil, tubuh Hibari saat ini benar – benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun!

Bibir Kyoya yang sedang asyik – asyiknya mengulum _nipple_ Hibari sebelah kanan segera terhenti.

Kyoya menatap tubuh Hibari dengan _intens._

Hibari yang merasakan kenikmatannya berhenti segera membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan Hibari melihat Kyoya sedang menatapnya.

_BLUSH_

Seketika wajah Hibari dihiasi rona merah yang sangat kentara. Mengingat Hibari memiliki kulit yang sangat putih khas orang asia.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Akhirnya Hibari bersuara, namun pandangannya dia alihkan kesamping.

"Hm? 'Kenapa'?"

"Ya."

"Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata diriku di masa lalu sangatlah cantik."

Ucap Kyoya sembari menarik dagu Hibari agar menatap wajahnya.

_BLUSH_

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hibari dengan rona diwajahnya yang semakin jelas.

"Tidak ada."

"A-enngggghhhhh!"

Ya! Tepat setelah Hibari membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali, Kyoya segera meremas kejantanan Hibari cukup keras.

Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat tubuh Hibari dilanda rasa nikmat. Dan yang Hibari lakukan adalah mendesah! Mendesah menerima rangsangan yang diberikan Kyoya.

"Ennngggghhhh…"

"Sepertinya memang kurang lengkap jika kau tak memanggil namaku." Ucap Kyoya ditengah – tengah kegiatannya yang sedang meremas kejantanan Hibari dan mengulum _nipple_ yang belum sempat dijamah oleh mulutnya.

"A-engghhh… Pha… Mak-engghh… Sud-enggghhh… Mhuuhhh….?" Tanya Hibari diiringi desahannya yang menurut Kyoya sangatlah indah.

"Panggilah namaku. Sebut namaku di dalam desahanmu." Ucap Kyoya menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Ta-tapi-enngghhhh….!"

Hibari yang sempat bingung dengan ucapan 'dirinya' sendiri, kembali mendesah hebat. Hal itu karena Kyoya yang melepas kulumannya pada _nipple_ Hibari namun lidahnya tak lepas dari tubuh Hibari.

Ya, Kyoya menjelajahi tubuh Hibari dengan lidahnya, tak lupa dengan _kissmark_ yang dia berikan di sana sini.

Lidah Kyoya yang semula di _nipple_ Hibari sudah merasa bosan, lalu dia turunkan lidahnya menuju daerah tulang rusuk, perut, dan pusar Hibari. _Kissmark? _ Oh, tentunya Kyoya tak lupa dengan hal itu.

Kyoya sedikit bermain – main di daerah pusar Hibari. Namun, itu tidaklah lama, karena Kyoya segera menurunkan lidahnya menuju area kejantanan Hibari.

"Enghh…" Desah Hibari merasakan lidah Kyoya yang sedang 'menjelajahi' tubuhnya.

Kyoya? Dia sedang asyik bermain – main di pangkal kejantanan Hibari.  
Dia jilat dari pangkal hingga ujung kejantanan Hibari. Lalu bermain – main sebentar dengan lubang kecil yang ada pada ujung kejantanan Hibari. Oh, tak ketinggalan dengan memainkan _twins ball_nya.

"Enggghhhh… Jangan-engghh… meng-ghoda khu-enghh…!" Desah Hibari yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan dengan godaan Kyoya. Ingin sekali dia menjambak _surai_ hitam milik Kyoya. Namun, tidak ingat`kah kalian kalau kini tangannya sedang diborgol oleh senjatanya sendiri? Oh, lupakan.

Kyoya yang mendegar ucapan Hibari, tak kuasa untuk menahan seringainya.

Dan, untuk menuruti keinginan 'dirinya', Kyoya segera memasukkan kejantanan Hibari pada mulutnya.

"Arghhkk… Enngghhhh!" Desah Hibari dengan hebohnya.

Ya, Hibari merasakan hal asing pada kejantanannya.  
Dia merasakan kehangatan dan kelembaban mulut milik Kyoya. Juga tekstur lidah Kyoya yang sangat terasa di kejantanannya.

Dan Kyoya? Dia sedang mengulum sesekali menghisap dan menggigit – gigit pelan kejantanan Hibari yang sudah benar – benar _tegang_. Oh, tentunya kejantanan Kyoya pun sudah cukup _tegang_ di bawah balutan kain yang masih menutupinya. Perlu`kah diingat bahwa Kyoya masih mengenakan celana panjangnya?

Ah, lupakan hal itu! Lebih baik kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Hibari saat ini.

"Enngghhhh…"

Rupanya Hibari sedang memejamkan mata–menikmati rasa yang begitu asing namun nikmat itu.

Kyoya? Dia masih setia mengulum kejantanan Hibari. Tak lupa dengan beberapa _kissmark _yang dia berikan pada kejantanan Hibari.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyoya merasakan kejantanan Hibari yang berkedut – kedut.

"Ah… Sial! A-engghh… Ku mau-engghhh… Minggir!"

Hibari yang merasakan dirinya akan segera _klimaks_, memberitahu Kyoya supaya melepaskan kejantananya.

Namun, sepertinya Kyoya masih mengulum kejantanan Hibari.

"AHHHH…..! Enghhhh!" Desah Hibari merasakan _klimaks _pertamanya.

_GLUK_

Ya. Bukannya menghindar, Kyoya malah meneguk cairan _sperma_ milik Hibari.

'Manis.' Pikir Kyoya saat merasakan _sperma _milik Hibari.

Hibari yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam sembari mengumpulkan nafasnya.

Kyoya hanya menelan sebagian dari cairan tersebut. Sebagian lagi? Dia memasukkannya ke satu – satunya lubang pria milik Hibari di bagian belakang.

Ya, Kyoya mengangkat pinggul Hibari, agar lubang-yang nantinya akan memanjakkan kejantanannya-terlihat dengan jelas. Setelah terlihat, Kyoya segera memasukkan cairan _sperma_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke _rectum_ milik Hibari.

"Engghhh… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Hibari yang bingung dengan perbuatan Kyoya.

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Kyoya setelah memasukkan semua cairan _sperma_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau…"

Kyoya yang melihat Hibari akan protes, segera mencium bibir Hibari.

Lagi. Terjadi lagi perang lidah diantara mereka. Oh, tentunya Kyoya yang mendominasi saat ini.  
Dan, cairan _sperma _milik Hibari yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulut Kyoya, Kyoya berikan pada Hibari agar dapat merasakan betapa manisnya cairan tersebut.

Hibari yang merasakan cairan tersebut hanya bisa pasrah. Ah, dia sudah benar – benar dikuasai nafsu.

Kyoya yang melihat Hibari seperti itu, segera mengeluarkan _tonfa_nya.

'Pasti akan menarik.' Pikir Kyoya sambil melihat _tonfa_ miliknya. Namun tak melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Hibari.

Ah, tunggu! Apakah ini juga termasuk ide gila Kyoya?  
Tak ada yang tahu.

"Enghh… Phuahhenghhh…"

Kembali terdengar desahan Hibari. Namun, kali ini dia melepaskan paksa ciuman tersebut.

"Engghhh… A-apa yang kau-enghhh… Masukan?!" Tanya Hibari di tengah desahannya.

"Sssttt… Tenanglah… Ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Kyoya menenangkan Hibari dengan mengusap puncak kepala Hibari.

Hibari yang merasakan hal itu, segera merilekskan diri dari rasa tegangnya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang Kyoya lakukan?

Astaga! Ternyata dia memasukkan ujung _tonfa metal _miliknya kedalam _rectum_ milik Hibari.

Ah, tentunya karena benda tersebut terbuat dari _metal_, permukaan _rectum_ Hibari yang saling bergesekan dengan permukaan _tonfa _memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Hibari. Terasa dingin dan sakit namun nikmat.

"Ah! Enghh…"

"Nikmat bukan?"

"Sa-sakit-enghh…"

"Ho? Benar`kah?"

Sekalipun Hibari mengatakan hal itu menyakitkan, tetap saja dia mendesah kenikmatan. Buktinya, kejantanan Hibari yang semula sudah lemas, kini kembali _tegang_.

Aneh?

Oh, tentu saja iya.

Dan Kyoya tahu bahwa Hibari tak sepenuhnya merasa kesakitan. Bisa dibilang dia tahu isi pikiran Hibari. Mengapa? Oh, tentunya kalian ingat siapa Kyoya? Kyoya dan Hibari adalah satu kesatuan yang sama namun berbeda masa.

Keluar

Masuk

Terus seperti itu.

"AH!" Pekik Hibari saat tiba – tiba merasakan ujung _tonfa_ yang sedang berusaha masuk kedalam _rectum_nya, menyentuh sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

'_Binggo…'_ Pikir Kyoya saat melihat reaksi Hibari saat tangannya mengarahkan _tonfa_ tersebut kesebuah arah. Dan kembali Kyoya mengarahkan _tonfa_ tersebut ke arah yang sama.

Bisa kita perkirakan bahwa yang disentuh oleh ujung _tonfa_ Kyoya adalah kelenjar _prostat _milik Hibari.

Ah, dan kalian pasti tahu kelenjar apa itu, bukan? Atau kalian lebih mengenal kelenjar tersebut dengan sebutan 'titik kenikmatan', begitu`kah?

**Ooo Back to story ooO**

Akibat sentuhan ujung _tonfa_ tersebut. Hibari kembali mendesah heboh. Dia merasakan sensasi yang begitu asing namun nikmat. Bahkan dia memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat tiap kali ujung _tonfa _tersebut mengenai titik kenikmatan tersebut.

Ingin sekali Hibari menjambak sesuatu. Namun, masih ingatkah bahwa tangan Hibari masih diborgol?

Dan Kyoya menyadari hal itu. Dengan segera dia membuka borgolnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Tangan yang satunya? Tentunya masih setia mengeluar – masukan _tonfa _miliknya.

_CKLEK_

Terdengar suara borgol yang dibuka.

Hibari yang merasakan 'kebebasan' tangannya segera membuka matanya, memastikan bahwa borgol tersebut sudah tak membelenggu kedua tangannya.

Ya. Hibari menemukan borgol tersebut tergeletak di atas kasur.

"Ah! Ah! Enghhh…"

Kembali. Hibari kembali mendesah disaat dia menatap borgol tersebut. Dan tentu saja yang membuat Hibari mendesah adalah perbuatan Kyoya.

"Mau melupakan kegiatan kita, huh? Dan lebih memilih memandangi borgol itu-ah! Atau kau lebih suka ku borgol?" Ucap Kyoya tepat di telinga Hibari, dan tangannya yang masih setia mengeluar – masukan _tonfa_ miliknya ke dalam _rectum_ Hibari. Oh, bahkan kali ini intensitasnya lebih cepat! Tak lupa seringai penuh makna milik Kyoya saat melihat sikap Hibari.

Apakah Kyoya cemburu pada err… Borgol? Atau Kyoya emang sengaja menggoda Hibari? Entahlah.

"Ten-ah! Tu-enghh… Saja-enghhh… Ti-enghh… Dak!" Ucap Hibari tak lupa dengan desahannya dan meremas _sprei_ di kasur yang mereka tempati.

Kyoya yang tak kuasa melihat sikap Hibari, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi_ tonfa_nya.

Dia–Kyoya melepaskan _tonfa_ tersebut secara perlahan dari _rectum_ Hibari.

"Enghh…" Lenguh Hibari saat merasakan gesekan _tonfa_ yang akan keluar. Namun, terlihat sekali bahwa Hibari cukup kecewa dengan hal itu.

Kyoya yang melihat raut kecewa di wajah Hibari, hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

"Wao… Kau tak perlu kecewa. Karena setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih." Ucap Kyoya penuh menggoda tepat di telinga Hibari.

_BLUSH_

"Enghh… Kau…"

"Hm?"

Hibari yang sempat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, akhirnya tak jadi karena tiba – tiba kening Kyoya menempel pada keningnya.

"Kumohon. Kau harus tenang."

Hanya itu yang Kyoya ucapkan sebelum,

"ARRGGHHHKKKK! I-ittai…"

"Ughh… Tenanglah… Jangan tegang! Nanti akan semakin sakit!"

Kyoya memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang ke _rectum_ Hibari.

Dan tentunya Hibari teriak dengan penuh kesakitan. Ah, mengingat kejantanan milik Kyoya sangatlah besar. Lebih besar dari _tonfa_ tadi.

Kali ini air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mata Hibari. Bibirnya menutup rapat–menahan sakit yang diterimanya.

Hibari yang sudah tak peduli dengan dirinya yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'tak kenal rasa sakit' dan 'benci rasa sakit'. Dia membuang jauh – jauh gelarnya tersebut.

Oh, lagipula Hibari berpikir, buat apa sok kuat dihadapan diri sendiri?

Dan Kyoya melihat perubahan mimik muka Hibari yang menjadi sangat kesakitan itu.

Dengan segera dia kembali melumat Hibari dan memainkan kejantanannya yang sudah _tegang_ kembali. Bertujuan agar Hibari melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Enghhh…"

Terlihat tubuh Hibari yang sempat menegang akibat masuknya kejantanan Kyoya ke dalam _rectum_nya. Padahal baru saja ujung bagian kepala kejantanan milik Kyoya.

Oh, apalagi seluruhnya?

"Enghh… Emphh…"

Hibari kembali mendesah di tengah – tengah kegiatannya. Dan sepertinya Hibari sudah sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya tersebut.

Dan hal itu tak disia – siakan oleh Kyoya.

Disaat Hibari merasa nikmat dengan permainan lidah dan tangannya. Kyoya menghentakkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam _rectum_ Hibari dalam satu hentakkan.

"PUAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Dan tentunya hal itu membuat Hibari melepaskan perang lidahnya secara paksa.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Hibari merasakan _rectum_nya seperti dibelah jadi dua.

Kyoya yang sedang berdiam diri menunggu supaya Hibari dapat beradaptasi dengan ukuran kejantanannya, melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dari _rectum_ Hibari.

Kyoya terdiam. Dan,

"Maaf. Aku tahu ini sakit. Dan sesungguhnya aku tak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri. Tapi…" Ucap Kyoya yang mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hibari.

"Sssttt… Sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Karena kau adalah diriku." Ucap Hibari yang sepertinya sudah tenang dari rasa sakitnya.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu, aku mulai." Ucap Kyoya yang sepertinya akan kembali bergerak.

"Enghhh…" Lenguh Hibari merespon ucapan Kyoya.

Kyoya kembali bergerak mengeluar – masukan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Tak ingin lebih menyakiti 'dirinya' sendiri dari masa lalu.

"Enghh… Pe-pelan…"

"Ughh… Se-sempit…

Hibari yang meminta Kyoya agar lebih pelan melakukannya, segera memperlambat gerakannya.

"AHHH!"

Kyoya membulatkan matanya saat mendengar desahan Hibari yang cukup keras itu.

Dia hentakan kembali kejantannya pada titik yang sama.

"AHHH! Enghhh…"

"Ketemu, huh?" Ucap Kyoya yang sepertinya kembali menemukan kelenjar _prostat_-atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai titik kenikmatan-milik Hibari.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh…"

"Ughh… Be-benar – benar se-sempit!"

Merasa sudah menemukannya, Kyoya segera mempercepat ritme hentakannya pada _rectum _Hibari.

Dia menghentakannya seperti binatang buas. Terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya. Liar dan begitu cepat. Itulah gerakan Kyoya saat ini.

_SREK_

Merasa bosan dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Kyoya segera merubahnya dengan posisi _doggy-style_. Tanpa melepas kejantanannya yang masih di dalam _rectum_ Hibari.

Dan tentunya dengan posisi ini, kejantanan Kyoya dapat lebih dalam memasuki _rectum _Hibari.

Hibari cukup kaget dengan perubahan posisi yang tiba – tiba. Namun, sudah dijelaskan sedari awal. Bahwa Hibari sudah ditutupi hawa nafsu. Sehingga Hibari hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan 'dirinya' dari masa depan ini.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!"

"Ughh…"

Kyoya masih sangat setia menghentakan kejantanannya ke dalam _rectum_ Hibari. Tak lupa tangannya yang memainkan kejantanan Hibari yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

"Ahhh… Ahhh…! Ak-ahhh! Mau-ahh! Ke-keluar la-lagi-ahh..!"

"Ughh… Ke-keluarkan saja… Enghh…"

Kyoya merasakan kejantanan Hibari yang sudah mulai berkedut – kedut. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Hibari akan segera _klimaks _kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hibari pun merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya segera berkumpul disuatu titik di ujung sana. Dan Hibari sudah tak kuat untuk segera memuntahkannya. Dan,

"AAAHHHHH!"

Hibari akhirnya kembali _klimaks_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Nikmat.

Hanya itu yang Hibari rasakan saat ini.

Pandangannya serasa memutih untuk sesaat.

"Ughh…"

Kyoya yang merasakan kejantanannya diremas cukup kuat oleh _rectum_ Hibari disaat dia–Hibari _klimaks_, tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan desahannya dan tanpa sadar kembali menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya. Mengeluar – masukkan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam pada _rectum_ Hibari.

"AH! Ahhh…"

"Ughh… Ini belum selesai," ucap Kyoya penuh menggoda, "Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku belum 'keluar' sama sekali? Tapi kau sudah dua kali. Curang bukan?" Lanjut Kyoya masih menggoda Hibari. Tak lupa dengan seringai lebar yang terpasang di wajah tampannya.

Hibari yang merasakan kejantanan Kyoya yang berada di _rectum_nya masih menegang.

"Ahh… Ka-kau…"

"Sssttt… Kenapa kau kau tak memanggil namaku? Bukan`kah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggil namaku?" Ucap Kyoya yang sepertinya berhenti dari gerakkannya, namun tak melepas kejantanannya.

"A-aku harus memanggilmu dengan panggilan apa?" Tanya Hibari sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Walau hal tersebut tak akan terlihat oleh Kyoya.

Mengapa?

Apa kalian tak ingat dengan posisi mereka sekarang? Mereka masih dalam posisi _doggy-style._ Dan tentunya Kyoya tak akan dapat melihat ekspresi di wajah Hibari saat ini.

_SET_

"Hmm… Kyoya. Kau harus memanggilku Kyoya." Ucap Kyoya sambil merubah kembali posisi mereka.

Ya, kini Hibari berada di pangkuan Kyoya. Mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Unghhh… K-Kyoya?" Tanya Hibari memastikan ucapannya. Tak lupa dengan desahannya, akibat gesekan dinding _rectum_ dengan kejantanan Kyoya saat mereka berubah posisi.

"Ya. Kyoya."

"Baik-AHHH!"

"Ughhh.."

Ucapan Hibari tak selesai karena Kyoya yang mengangkat tubuh Hibari hingga kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam _rectum_ Hibari, dengan segera dia hentakan kebawah dengan cepat dan kuat.

Dan tentunya dengan posisi seperti itu, kejantanan Kyoya bisa langsung menyentuh titik kenikmatan Hibari hanya dengan satu hentakan.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh…"

Kembali Hibari mendesah heboh. Merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu besar.

Oh, dan lagi kini Kyoya mengemut _nipple_ Hibari. Bahkan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Hibari yang merasakan kenikmatan didua titik ter_sensitive_nya tersebut hanya bisa mendesah hebat. Dan dia menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya tersebut dengan menjambak rambut Kyoya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh… Ky-Kyoya! Ak-aku mau-ah!"

"Ughh… Si-sial! A-aku juga mau… Be-bersama!"

Sepertinya mereka akan segera _klimaks._ Ya, Hibari merasakan kejantanan Kyoya yang berdenyut hebat di dalam _rectum_nya. Juga Kyoya yang merasakan dinding _rectum_ Hibari mencengkram kuat kejantanannya.

Menandakan mereka akan benar – benar segera _klimaks_.

"AAARRRGGHHHHKKKK! KYOYA!"

"Ughh…"

Terdengar suara teriakan Hibari memanggil 'dirinya' sendiri saat mencapai titik puncaknya. Juga Kyoya yang memejamkan mata merasakan _klimaks_ pertamanya.

Untuk sesaat, pandangan mereka tiba – tiba memutih.

Oh, benar – benar nikmat. Dan benar – benar gila!

Ya, gila! Apakah bercinta dengan 'diri sendiri' tidak termasuk hal yang cukup gila? Lupakan.

"_Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"_

Terdengar kali ini hanya suara deru nafas dari keduanya. Mereka saling menikmati _moment – moment_ sehabis melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

Lelah? Tentu.

Kyoya melihat Hibari masih berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen, tak kuasa untuk tersenyum.

Ya. Kali ini bukan seringai yang muncul. Namun sebuah senyum tulus.

Sembari mengusap kepalanya, Kyoya berucap,

"Kau lelah?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah."

"Hm…"

"Mau kupindahkan?"

"Tidak. Biarkanlah seperti ini."

Tak ayal ucapan Hibari membuat Kyoya kembali tersenyum.

Masih ingat`kah kalian dengan posisi mereka? Ya. Hibari masih ada di pangkuan Kyoya. Dan kejantanan Kyoya masih tertanam di dalam _rectumnya._

Hibari yang berbaring di atas tubuh Kyoya. Dan Kyoya yang dengan senang hati mendekap dan mengusap punggung Hibari.

"Benar`kah? Apa tidak apa – apa?"

"Ya. Asal kau harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun!" Perintah Hibari sembari membalas dekapan Kyoya.

"Hm… Tentu saja. _It's Our secret,_ _ne?_"

"Hmm…"

Ah, sepertinya Hibari sudah benar – benar kelelahan. Dia sudah hampir menuju alam mimpinya.

Dan kembali, Kyoya tersenyum melihat sikap 'dirinya'.

Ah, sebuah senyum yang tak akan pernah Kyoya berikan pada siapapu terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Tidurlah… _Mi amor_." Ucap Kyoya sesaat setelah menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak peduli jika aku dianggap gila. Tapi aku benar – benar mencintai diriku sendiri, melebihi apapun dan siapapun.  
_Ti amo, mi amor."_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :  
** Hola _readers~..._! *melambaikan tangan

Ugh... _HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI _! _Chap_ ini kelewat lama! sungguh, daku sudah ingin menyelesaikannya. Namun, apa daya? Daku malah disibukkan oleh tugas - tugas sekolah! Mana sebentar lagi UN, daku jadi sibuk ini dan itu! *sok sibuk *digampar

_Etto__... _Masih adakah yang ingat dengan _fict nan abal_ yang satu ini? Masih`kah ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya? Oh kuharap ada! *ngarep

Ah, apakah ini lemonnya asem? Kecut? Atau bahkan tak berasa? *_reader: _YA! GAK BERASA!* *pundung dipojokan

_Hiks_... Daku tau, daku hanyalan _Author abal_ yang tak bisa membuat lemon yang asem... Q.Q

Tapi Sungguh! *melupakan rasa sedih yang tadi*

Ini _fict _membuatku bingung dan err... _Ending_nya maksa baget! Haruskah bikin _flashback_ kenapa Kyoya bisa menyukai dirinya sendiri, dan haruskah dibuat akhir pertemuan mereka? Atau sudah begini saja? Tolong beri saran _readers_ sekalian dikotak _review_! m(_ _)m

Ah, untuk balesan _review_, sudah saya bales lewat _PM!_ :D

Yosh! Daripada daku mengisi **A/N** dengan kata - kata yang tak jelas, lebih baik daku akhiri saja!

**_So, mind to RnR? Please~...?_**


End file.
